iPod Shuffle Challenge
by CrazySauce202
Summary: 10 short drabbles, all set to different songs. Contains Tamaki x Haruhi, Kyoya x Renge, Ranka x Kotoko, and male x female of your choice. WARNING: Slight OOC-ness, done at 3 in the morning.


**A/N: I apologize in advance for the OOC-ness and overall shitty quality of this thing. I suck at challenges like this; I don't even know why I did it!**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**The Wanted – Glad You Came**

In the middle of a club in the middle of some European city – she'd lost track after they arrived in Venice, but she knew they weren't in Italy anymore – a brunette was standing in the corner, ears plugged and a frown resting on her features. She didn't know how or why she'd been dragged into a nightclub, especially seeing as she was underage, but she knew she wanted out. Unfortunately, there was the matter of the charming blonde who wouldn't rest until she enjoyed herself.

"Come on Haruhi, have some fun!" Hikaru whined "Boss won't shut up until you do!"

She was dragged onto the dance floor against her will by the younger twin, who'd remained silent for fear of spilling a secret or two in his tipsy state, and pushed into an awaiting Tamaki. This stuffy, deafeningly loud club was nothing like the Ouran fair, and yet he smiled the same smile as he had back then and led her in the same waltz, despite the fast, irregular beat of whatever song the DJ had mixed.

She was surprised to find that, an hour later, she was actually enjoying herself, chatting with her sempai and ignoring the strange looks the club's patrons gave the pair as they continued their waltz.

**Avril Lavigne – I Love You**

Even if Kyoya wasn't what Renge had expected when she came to Ouran Academy in search of her dream guy, but he was definitely someone she could admire. Now, you'd think this was because of his amazing looks and cool charm, but no. She'd done her research, had more 'girl talks' with Haruhi than she could care to count, and had learned that he really was a kind person, though not the same as his Uki Doki Memorial doppelganger, who she'd previously confused him for. He was kind in a different way, trying to hide it with selfish excuses and the like.

She was startled, however, when she realized that she loved him.

She loved how when everyone else had gone completely insane, he was the calm, collected voice of reason. She'd been to more than a few parties with him, always hosted by one of their fathers, and she had to admit that she liked it when he acted out; having drank too much champagne by accident. She loved his smile; his host smile making her heart melt, even if she knew it was painted on, and his manipulative, 'shadow king' smile sending excited chills down her spine, though she'd only witnessed the latter one or two times. She loved absolutely everything about him, and she didn't care if she sounded like a crazy stalker; that's what people take her for, no matter what she's talking about, why would this be any different?.

Now, if she could find out if he felt the same way…

**P!nk – Funhouse**

He never imagined his second home would turn into a nightmare. The laughter and smiles were gone, as were the blushes and shouts of 'Kyaaaa!' from their guests. Now the room only held sorrow and darkness, even the joyous memories of the fun times he and the other hosts had shared was tainted with a hateful aura. He'd tried his best to piece the family back together, but one wrong word and they'd be at each other's throats once again –literally.

And so the Host Club had disbanded for good. The twins isolated themselves once again; Haruhi went back to wearing her grubby street clothes and generally staying out of everyone's business, having no ties to anyone anymore. Mitsukuni and Takashi had graduated not a week after everything fell apart, but there was tension between them as well. Kyoya was colder without the rest of the host club, snapping at him more often and more harshly than ever. He himself had lost some of his cheery, optimistic attitude, enough that even his father, who he hadn't seen in quite a while, noticed and worried over him.

And so it was with a mixture of sorrow and regret that he locked the doors to the third music room forever.

**Ke$ha – We R Who We R**

There were many ways to describe the Ouran High School Host Club, and girls often argued over the best word to describe the young men.

Beautiful: Whether it was because of a team of stylists and the best products money could buy or simply natural beauty, everyone agreed that those seven boys were certainly not eyesores.

Fun: With Tamaki's cheerful personality and adventurous attitude towards the commoners' world, there was never a dull moment. The twins were equally entertaining with their mischief, and it was always funny when one of their pranks went off in the middle of class or at the beginning of hosting hours. Hunny's type of fun was more innocent and simple, all fun and games. Mori, well, no one was really sure; he didn't speak up enough for most customers to truly understand his personality. Haruhi's type of fun was a good conversation over tea, a few jokes and compliments laced in and a friendly smile to compliment the mood. The guests imagined Kyoya's type of fun to be the adrenaline of disobeying one's parents, if just for the night, to sneak off with their beloved shadow king. No matter what, you'd never be bored around the host club.

There was one word that Kanako had decided described the club to a t that everyone had to agree with; they were unique in every way possible.

**Taylor Swift – Mean**

Éclair Tonnere's word could cut like knives when she wanted them too. She belittled the host club, specifically Haruhi, and did nothing but try to seduce Tamaki and convince him that she was more important than his friends. What made it worse was that she actually succeeded.

That was, until Haruhi came and saved him, he returning the favor seconds later. Éclair had understood then that true love would never loose to what was really nothing more than a business proposal.

And so years later, it wasn't Éclair who became Tamaki's bride, it was Haruhi.

The French girl was there to witness the event, and she knew as she watched the two say their vows that being mean couldn't and wouldn't get you where you wanted to be.

**Taylor Swift – Fifteen**

Haruhi was fifteen when she first stepped through the gates to Ouran Academy. Her first day had been uneventful, if not a bit ridiculous; the next three years of her education – the majority of her teen life – would be spent in a school with golden door handles and murals in the classrooms. During her first week there, she'd broken a vase worth more than she was, been forced into a similar to that of a group of man-whores, and –jokingly?– hit on by said club's president, who'd thought she was a guy at the time.

Her freshman year was more eventful that most teens' whole high school experience; she'd been forced to cross-dress and flirt with other girls, been dragged into various adventures with the host club, faced more troubles than she could count, and found love somewhere along the way.

Sometimes she had to stop what she was doing and ask herself 'is this real, or just a messed up dream?'

The shouts from her fellow hosts – friends, actually – and the giggles of dimwitted girls confirmed that this was, in fact, real life, and Haruhi smiled, knowing if she was dreaming, it was definitely a good one.

**Lights – Ice**

Akito Ootori was much colder than his brothers, and much, _much_ colder than his sister could even try to be. Yuuichi has no problem with this; after all, he is the natural heir to the Ootori's business and has nothing to fear.

Kyoya, however, can't help but dislike his brother for his willingness to fall into place as Yuuichi's assistant when the time comes. Not only does he do nothing about it, but he encourages Kyoya to forget about his goal of becoming heir. Because Akito betrays no emotion but loyalty to their father, he seems to be even colder. Kyoya seems to lose his voice when he receives one of his brother's hard glares.

Akito is content to await his life as the vice president of the Ootori group. With a well-practiced diplomatic neutrality and an obligatory sense of loyalty towards his father, he is a puppet made out of ice.

**We Are The In Crowd – On Your Own**

There was a time when Kotoko truly hated Ryoji. She'd been on her way to their usual coffee shop, where they met every morning, and upon entering the café she was greeted by the sight of another man sitting across from her boyfriend, his hand over Ryoji's and about to plant a kiss on his cheek. She'd promptly walked over to the two and smiled bitterly, only saying "I hope you're happy with your decision," before walking out. Ryoji tried to follow after her and explain, but she whirled around and glared at him. "Don't even bother," she told him, walking quickly out of the café before either of them caused a scene.

When she got home from work and school, her answering machine informed her that she had at least two dozen messages. She sighed, knowing they were all from Ryoji, and deleted them. She didn't need to hear his excuses.

**One Direction – One Thing**

There was something about her. He couldn't quite name it, but it was the reason he lost his cool whenever he was around her. He wished he could get her out of his head, but at the same time he didn't want to stop thinking about her. She didn't seem to notice when he went out of his way to make her smile, and didn't realize when she made him go absolutely insane. He wished he could hold her, if only once, but no. He was stuck in the friends zone. Still, he didn't mind because there was still something about her that made being 'just friends' bearable.

**Shiloh – Operator (A Girl Like Me)**

Haruhi knew she wasn't like most girls. It didn't bother her; she was who she was, it's not like putting on a dress and makeup would make her a different person anyways.

"But daddy wants you to act like a girl!" the host club's king wailed.

"In case you haven't noticed sempai, I _am_ a girl, not that it matters, and I'm not acting any different than I usually do," the brunette sighed, setting a table for that afternoon's hosting session.

"Face it Tono~" Kaoru told his upperclassman.

"~Haruhi's not like other girls," Hikaru finished.


End file.
